


A Change of Pace

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Caeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Marth and Caeda decide to spice up their sex life for once.





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a femdom thing for a quite a while now.

To make her husband know that she was in charge, Caeda wore his crown loud and proud. Almost as if she  _ took _ that position away from Marth. Marth had to lay there with his hands tied to headstand. His cheeks were painted a very light pink as Caeda crawled over him. She began to grind her pussy down onto his half hard dick. She could feel it between his folds. A small moan escaped her lips. Marth shivered, he loved it when his wife did this to him. To be frank, Caeda and Marth never really had a spicy sex life. They were always vanilla and never did anything too out of the ordinary.

Though this wouldn’t be the first time Marth has done something like this. He had let Caeda top him before, perhaps many a time. Sometimes she would ride him, or she would even let Marth fuck her tight pussy or ass. Sometimes she would just jerk him off until he came, then she would call it good. God, perhaps Caeda is just that type of woman who’s secretly kinky. Marth never really had that many of dirty kinks, he just wanted to please his partner. Marth might be the bigger slut than Caeda. He could take anything that comes his way in bed.

Caeda got off of Marth and pulled down his underwear. Pre-cum dripped from the very tip of the slit. Caeda’s eyes lit up with glee, her man is already going to cum? How pathetic, she didn’t even do anything yet. It shows how sensitive his dick really is. Caeda circled her index finger around the head. Honestly, it’s just so cute, Marth’s dick was twitching uncontrollably. And the noises he’s making? Absolute bliss. His voiced hitched here there, just by one simple dainty touch.

“Ah… oh, my Gods…” Marth whined.

Caeda giggled to herself, she kissed his slit and rubbed her tongue over it. After a lick, she kissed the very tip. Some pre-cum went onto her lips. Caeda licked it off and then got off of the bed.

“D-Darling, where are you going?” Marth’s cock twitch lightly, he didn’t want her to leave.

Caeda bent over and looked back at him, “I’m just getting some stuff to help you feel better.”

Marth looked away, seeing his wife in a position like that made him twitch. Something about it makes Marth gets him boiling. Whatever it was, he just wanted Caeda to shove his into her pussy. He wanted her to belittle him for every chance she got. He wanted to be slapped and his hair to be pulled. After all of that, he would lay right across her lap and his ass would be spanked. He didn’t want to be a bad little boy, but alas, Caeda thought it was the right then to do.

Meanwhile, Caeda picked out a couple of toys, and got her favorite strap-on. It was much bigger than Marth’s dick, and oh Gods, does Marth love being fucked by it. She kissed the head of it and strapped it on herself. She went back over and placed the toys on the nightstand.

“Hey honey, did you miss me?” She slapped his ass as she spoke.

Marth moaned, “Y-Yes my Queen, I missed you terribly.”

“Did I make you wait for too long?” She squeezed his dick.

Marth whined, “Ah! My Queen, p-please forgive me when I s-say this bu-but, “ He bucked his hips up, “Fuck, yes!”

Caeda chuckled, “Allow me to make it up for you, whore.”

Marth nodded, he couldn’t wait for the next thing to happen. Caeda went between his legs and slapped his inner thigh. Marth quickly lifted his knees and spread them out. With that, Caeda looked at his pink hole. It looked so tight, he hasn’t been fucked in a while. That’s what she gets, she frowned a little bit, she’ll need to spread him out before she could fuck him. Caeda ran her silky tongue over the cute little hole. Marth’s arched his back, more pre-cum dripped from his cock. Caeda used her thumbs to spread his ass out ever so lightly. She just wanted to get her tongue in him. She would have to be forceful though, fucking a tight ass is fun, but it comes with work.

She kissed his hole then began to lick it again. Licking around the edges then finally sticking her tongue into him. Caeda wanted to go deep into him, she wanted to taste that cute little prostate of his. In general, Marth is just a sensitive boy, it wouldn’t be hard to get him to scream or cum. She doesn’t even have to touch his penis, she could spank him and a little cum puddle would form. Marth bit his lower lip after another moan traced from his lips. His face became redder and redder, the noises that Caeda were making… made him feel ever so dirty. Caeda ravaged his ass before like a wolf in a rut, but this time it was different. He knows it’s been a little bitch since they did this… Does that mean she was craving his sweet boy pussy?

Caeda pulled away and licked his asshole. She giggled and shoved two fingers into her own mouth. She made circled around his asshole with a giggle. Marth’s cock began to pump out a thick seed. Some shot up onto his stomach, most of it just dripped down his cute little dick. Caeda sat up and shoved them into his hole. She licked some of the cum off then slapped his ass.

“Marth my dear! You’re coming too much! Did I overstimulate you?” Caeda sang, digging her fingers into his walls.

Marth threw his head back, “Oh Queen Caeda! You did, you did make me cum so much! You’re too good! You’re so good at fucking my little boy pussy… I want your cock in me, I’ve been craving that, please just give it to me. Give it to a lowly whore like me, I’ll do anything. I’ll lick your shoes, eat your pussy, suck your strap, just fuck my asshole like the cumslut I am!” 

She trained her whore too well, perhaps… Maybe she should skip the exciting toys and just fuck his pink ass. After all, she does have all night to continue to mess up her husband. Caeda took her fingers out and licked a couple of her own fingers. Heavily coating them spit, she began to rub the strap. Marth’s eyes brimmed with happiness, he couldn’t wait to be fucked by Caeda. The way she moved in him has always felt so fucking good in his ass. It’s different from having a real cock though, he doesn’t mind. He loves Caeda so much, it just makes him happy to be with her.

Caeda rubbed her strap against his asshole, “Ready, whore?”

Marth panted as he nodded. He already looked so dazed. Caeda smiled to herself, and then slowly entered into him. Marth rolled his eyes to the back of his head, his tongue fell out of his mouth. It’s not in all the way, but he could feel his seed build up inside of him. He really wanted to cum all over himself, but he can’t lose himself. Caeda finally was all the way inside of him. She wishes she could feel his walls against her own strap. But alas, she wants to please Marth no matter what. Just by looking at him made her want to squirt everywhere. She loved seeing her lowly slut being like this. Craving a fake cock from his queen.

She began to move in and out, still, he was still pretty tight. She had a pretty tough time going smoothly in and out. Marth didn’t care, he just loved the forcefulness from the cock, no,  _ from Caeda _ . He whined lightly as Caeda placed one of Marth’s legs over her shoulder. She was panting as well, even whining his name under her breaths.

“ _ Marth… Marth… I’m fucking your hole… I’m going to cum… Marth… _ ”

“ _ Caeda… Please… harder… _ ” Marth whined.

Caeda jumped almost, she looked down at her lover and gave a soft smile. The Queen leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. Marth kissed back with his tongue rolling into her mouth. Caeda began to suck on his sweet tongue, it tasted so sweet. Marth shivered, he could feel it. It’s going to come out. He could feel his seed climbing to his speed. Caeda also felt something, she needed to cum. Her pussy was puckering.

“C-Caeda I’m coming!” Marth screamed.

  
“M-Me too! I can feel it! Fuck!” Caeda whined.

A rush came from his cock, a white seed spilled all over himself and Caeda. Caeda also felt a rush coming from her cunt. She whined and bucked harder in Marth. She began to slow down as she stopped coming. She pulled out and took off her strap. Caeda removed the restraints from Marth. Her husband grabbed her and placed her right next to him. He rested his head in between her breasts.

“I love you… my dear…” Marth whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if I have any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also if you enjoy my works, I take requests on my twitter account! [My twitter account is here!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain) You can dm me, @ me, or even go on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/banshee_swain) account to message me anonymously or not!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
